A Year to Remember
by Harmless Love
Summary: Belinda Anderson is going into her 5th year. Confident and proud, she is ready for anything but is that enough to face a romance with her best friend, and false accusations? Voldemort is rising and people are running out of options, time and hope. SBxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Belinda Anderson and my plot line. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first fanfiction. Tell me if you like it! :)

* * *

><p>Belinda leaned back in her chair her eyes were starting to droop. The humming of the train was making her drowsy as she waited for her friends who were busy tracking down the food trolley. She decided to close her eyes and take a short nap before they got to Hogwarts so that she could be well rested and alert for the sorting ceremony. As she started to slip away into the land of dreams, she heard her name being called by a bright, cheerful, annoying voice.<p>

"Belinda! Belinda!" A male voice filled the compartment.

Next to the source of the noise, a female voice chimed in, "Do you think she's asleep Sirius? Maybe we should let her rest."

Yes! That's right Belinda thought. Let me rest and I'll be awake later.

"I'm sure that she's awake," boomed the loud voice again, obviously Sirius, "Belinda? Can you hear me? I'm giving you to the count of ten to wake up; otherwise, I am going to tickle you until we get to Hogwarts. One, two, three four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, nine and a half, nine and a quarter..."

"Padfoot," another voice drawled from across the compartment. "Nine and a quarter comes before nine and a half."

"Does it?" Came the response.

Belinda cracked open her eyes. She saw a circle of people staring at her from various seats in the cramped space. Remus was opposite her reading a book while Lily sat next to him trying to read over his shoulder. James was next to Lily, of course, while Sirius sat next to Belinda, his grey eyes staring at her as she glanced around the compartment. Peter sat next to Sirius. A plump boy with mousy hair and a fearful expression on his face, Belinda had no idea why the Marauders hung around him.

"We just got back from the prefects meeting." Lily explained to Belinda gesturing to herself and Remus. Belinda nodded in understanding and turned her head to look out the window.

After a few minutes, Belinda stood up and reached into the overhead compartment grabbing her bag, which was next to her trunk and pulling it down so that she could reach into it. She pulled out her book, stowed her bag back above her head and settled down to read.

She had just finished the third page of her book when it was taken by the boy sitting next to her.

"Sirius! Give me my book back!" Belinda said reaching for the book and frowning when he stood up, holding it high, out of her reach. Standing up, Sirius was easily taller than Belinda, who only stood at about his chest. He grinned at her, his grey eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What is this book?" He commented staring at the cover and flipping it over, "you're reading Romeo and Juliet? Haven't you read that like, three times already?"

"Six." Remus commented lazily from his seat as Lily continued to struggle to read over his shoulder.

"Then you don't need to read it right now." Sirius said smugly. "You can play with Prongs and I. We want to play Exploding Snap. How 'bout a few rounds?"

Belinda shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She responded, "Do you have the deck?"

"I have it in my trunk," James cut in standing and reaching for his trunk. As he hoisted in down, Belinda and Sirius helped him lay it in the foot area of the compartment. James dug through his trunk, pushing aside clothing and Zonko's products.

"Ha!" James gave a triumphant cry, "got it!"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "Lets play."

* * *

><p>Belinda smiled serenely as she watched the scenery fly past the train window. Next to her, Sirius sat quietly, every few seconds, reaching up to feel his non-existent eyebrows which were singed off from the game of Exploding Snap.<p>

"James..." Sirius whined, "My eyebrows aren't growing back!"

James looked up. "Well, it was your fault in the first place for one, wanting to play Exploding Snap, and two, playing with Belinda."

Sirius just pouted and the compartment fell silent again.

Soon, the sun was just visible over the trees and the Hogwarts castle was growing bigger and bigger in the distance. Lily spoke for the first time during the train ride.

"We should change into our robes since we'll arrive soon. Belle, are you coming?"

Belinda nodded and grabbed her robes following Lily through the sliding glass door. Remus was the first of the boys to rise and begin to search through his stuff for his Hogwarts uniform. James and Sirius followed his example and then, once the three of them were changed, they shook Peter awake, telling him to change quickly.

Belinda followed Lily down the narrow hallway in the train down to the end of the train car where the bathrooms were located. Thankfully, everyone had changed early and the bathrooms were completely empty.

"Belle!" Lily squealed, "I am so excited for this year! It is going to be so great!"

Belinda glanced at her, "Why? Is this the year you're going to go out with James?"

"Ewww! Never." Lily vowed, looking aggravated. "He is such a jerk, he pranks way to often and he bullies everyone. Never in a million years would I ever, ever go out with James Potter."

Belinda rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Come on, we're taking way to long to change." She replied as she fixed her tie looking in the girl's mirror.

Lily opened the stall and stepped out. "I just have to fix my make up." She said, laughing as Belinda tried to drag her out of the bathroom. "Give me two minutes and then we can go see the lovely Marauders," She said sarcastically.

As Lily added mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss, Belinda tapped her foot impatiently on the marble floor.

"Done!" Lily announced as she finished the final touches on her eyes. Belinda pulled Lily out the door and past more compartments until they reached their number and climbed back inside.

Sirius now lay sprawled across three seats while Remus, Peter, and James occupied the other side.

"Why hello ladies," Sirius said grinning cheekily at them. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Gladly." Said Lily, plopping down on his shins, leaving Belinda to take his lap. As Belinda sat down, James looked up from a piece of parchment and said, "Evans! You disappoint me! Why won't you ever sit on my lap?"

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned to look at the little platform, which was coming closer and closer. The train began to slowly screech to a halt and students began to crowd into the halls of the train, getting ready to get off the train. Belle, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter filed into the narrow passage until they reached the entrance of the train. They stepped off the train and follower the mob of people towards the carriages. Lily and Belle walked towards the front while the Marauders hung back talking in low voices. Belinda fidgeted nervously with her long brown hair as they walked slowly with the other students.

"Come on!" Lily urged Belle "We need to get a carriage so we can get a good seat in the Great Hall!"

Belle quickened her pace and they quickly claimed the next carriage that rolled by. Just as the carriage was about to move, the four infamous Marauders clambered in too.

"Oh dear," Sirius said with mock concern, "There isn't enough room for all of us. Looks like some people will have to sit laps." He grinned at James and continued, "Lily, why don't you sit on James, while lovely Belinda sits on..."

Lily cut him off by accidentally stepping on his foot as she moved toward James. She paused and then, looking apologetically at Remus, sat on Remus. James shot his best death glare at Remus who sighed and leaned back in his seat looking to tired to argue. Belinda glared at Lily too. "I was going to sit on Remus."

Lily looked at her cheerfully. "Sorry Belle! I got there first."

"Why does everyone want to sit on Remus?" James questioned looking at the two girls.

"Because he is polite, kind, smart, and just an all around nice person." Lily replied looking at James and smirking.

As James opened his mouth so respond, the carriage stopped sharply, throwing Lily of Remus' lap and on to James.

"You know," James began, despite all the gestures for him to stay silent from Belle, "if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask. There's no need to throw yourself at me!"

Lily pushed herself up and glared. "You arrogant... cocky jerk!" She growled as flounced out of the carriage and started toward the school.

"Did I do something wrong?" James asked stupidly when he saw his friends looking at him.

Shaking their heads, they dragged James along with them and toward the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Dig in!" Dumbledore announced from his golden seat at the staff table. Sirius grabbed food off the platters that appeared and began to shove as many things as he could fit in his mouth. James and Peter copied him. Remus just shook his head as he helped himself to some mashed potatoes and chicken.<p>

Lily sat next to Belinda, both eating and talking eagerly with the girls around them.

"Lily!" Marlene exclaimed, "You're a prefect!"

Lily blushed and smiled, "I am so excited!"

Alice chimed in "Lily, Amos Diggory is staring at you!"

Lily's head turned slowly towards the Hufflepuff table. Amos grinned at her and winked. From a few seats down, James clenched his hands and glared at Diggory.

"We need to prank him." James snarled, never taking his eyes of Diggory. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Just because he looks at Lily, doesn't mean you have to go after him."

"He winked- He bloody winked at her!" James snarled stabbing his fork into the chocolate cake that had just appeared in front of him. Sirius just sighed while James continued to rant about Amos Diggory.

"He isn't even that good-looking!' James continued, ignoring the stares from the people around him.

"Calm down, finish your food, and lets get you to bed." Sirius advised his friends looking at his disheveled appearance.

James nodded and the four boys stood and exited the Great Hall and made their way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked when they reached the entrance to the common room.

"Fairy Lights," Remus said confidently and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room, just as they had left it the year before.

"Looks like there are some perks of having a friend be a prefect." Sirius joked as they walked up the stairs and into their old dormitory.

* * *

><p>Remus sat on his bed and looked around him. He had set up his nightstand the way he liked it, a picture of his parents, a clock, a pencil and some books. He had hung a few posters of quidditch players, but not nearly as many as James. He neatly set his trunk by the foot of his bed and opened it to move all his clothing into his dresser. Along with the posters, on his wall also hung a lunar calendar. He shuddered as noticed that the full moon was in a few days. Remus hung his cloaks in the closet that he shared with his friends and went into the bathroom to set out his toothbrush and other toiletries. He passed the empty bed of the boy who used to room with them. He smiled as he remembered how annoyed the other boy used to get with James' pranks. The bed was now empty because of the poison ivy prank. After that, the boy had gotten so fed up with the four of them that he moved and transferred schools, probably to Durmstrang. Now, they used the bed to lay out new pranking material. He changed quickly into a pair of boxers and an old shirt, brushed his teeth and lay down on his bed to read before he went to sleep.<p>

In the bed next to him, Sirius was restless. He was tense. Sirius had already unpacked and set out everything he needed, decorated his bunk, and thought of ideas for pranks. He wanted some action. He lifted the curtain from around his bed and looked at the three beds belonging to his friends. Remus was reading while Peter had fallen asleep already. James was still putting things away. He looked at Remus and sighed, spotting the lunar calendar. He wished he could help Moony on the nights of his transformation. He knew that they were going to learn more about werewolves this year. Maybe he could find something to help his friend through all the pain he went through.

James lay awake even after all the other boys in the dorm had fallen asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Lily. He wondered if she was asleep yet. She was always calling him names and getting angry with him. Maybe this year would be different. He wanted to change, honestly, he did, but whenever he saw Snape, his control just slipped away. He knew he was going to have to control himself if he wanted to get her this year. He just didn't know how yet.

* * *

><p>Please review so I know if you like it or not!<p>

5 reviews and I will update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot line and my characters. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep!<p>

Lily reached out a hand and whacked her alarm clock sharply. She yawned, stretched, and swung her legs out if bed. The cold air hit her legs, causing her to shiver. She looked at her roommates Belinda, Alice and Marlene. She sleepily padded over to Belinda and gently shook her awake.

"Belinda. Wake up. Its time to get up." Lily said softly.

Belinda shook her head and yawned.

"Wha..."

Lily smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me. Okay?"

"Sure." Belinda said, getting up and making her bed.

Lily walked into the bathroom, started the water, and locked the door.

15 minutes later, she walked out and grabbed her clothing. Belinda quickly showered as well and then, they woke Marlene and Alice. After a mad dash for the shower and a quick shoving game, Marlene won the shower and Alice settled for finding her clothing.

Lily smoothed out her shirt with blue flowers and a white undershirt that contrasted well with her hair. She grabbed blue skinny jeans as well and pulled on black boots to complete her outfit. Belinda decided to wear something a bit more casual. She decided to wear the shirt that James and Sirius had given her last year that read: Property of the Marauders and a pair of black skinny jeans with converse. They both threw on their robes over their clothing and walked down the stairs and out the portrait hole toward the Great Hall. They seated themselves near the middle of the table and waited for Professor McGonagall to hand out their schedules. They ate some buttered toast with pumpkin juice while enjoying the silence in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>By 7:50, the Great Hall was packed and the owls began to soar in and drop packages to their respective owners. Belinda quickly spotted her owl, Eliza gliding toward her. She had a large parcel tied to her leg and a letter clutched in her beak. Belinda caught the box and letter before it hit the toast. Belinda shook the package. It didn't make a noise.<p>

"I wonder what I got?" Belinda said to Lily, observing the package.

"You can see later!" We have to get to class and there isn't anytime to go back to the dormitory." Lily answered.

James appeared to have gotten a package as well. He grinned down the table at Lily.

"Lily, my darling, would you be willing to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"In your dreams," Lily spat back turning around and grabbing her bag.

She turned to Belinda who was laughing. "Oh shush you! Lets compare schedules. I have Transfiguration, DADA, COMC, and double Potions. Then I have lunch. After Lunch, I have Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, and then, a free period. Then, I have Astronomy at midnight on Thursdays.

Belinda quickly scanned her schedule. "I have Transfiguration, DADA, COMC, and double potions too. Then, I have lunch and after lunch, I have Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes, Charms and then, my free period. I have Astronomy on Thursdays too."

"Yay! We have basically our classes together!" exclaimed Lily.

* * *

><p>As the bell chimed for the students to get to class, Belinda and Lily entered the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk grading papers. She looked up, "Please take a seat while we wait for the last stragglers," she said looking disapprovingly at the small number students in the classroom.<p>

Sirius and James burst into the room looking tired and winded.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black please take a seat." Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Anything for you Minnie," Sirius responded winking at her.

"Today we will be learning how to transfigure animals into water goblets. The spell is quite simple. Fera Verto. Please come up to get an animal from me after repeating the spell to yourself a few times.

"Fera Verto!" Remus tapped his wand three times and pointed it at his mouse. It instantly became a goblet. Professor McGonagall looked up.

"10 points to Gryffindor Mr. Lupin for successfully casting the spell."

By the end of class, only Remus, Belinda, Severus, and Lily had gotten the spell right.

"Everyone who failed to complete today's assignment owes me a 7 inch paragraph on the right way to cast the spell and has to be able to successfully cast the spell by Friday. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>"God! Classes were so long!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm so glad that I decided not to take History of Magic, Herbology, and Divination."<p>

They walked down the hall watching other students run to their classes.

"Its so lucky that we have our free period last," Belinda commented as they walked out around the grounds.

"Do you want to go to the lake?" Lily asked, "It seems quiet and we could just hang out while we wait for Alice and Marlene."

Belinda nodded and they turned around and walked back around to sit under the tree next to the lake.

"I feel so old now" Belinda joked as she sat down, "We are basically the big kids now! Only two years of school left."

"I just noticed, I have the Marauders in all my classes except two." Lily said.

"Lucky you," Belinda replied. "I have them in all my classes."

A breeze caused the water to ripple and voices could be heard from the castle.

"Looks like classes are out for the day." Lily sighed. "Do you have a lot of homework?"

"Yea. I have homework in Arithmancy, DADA, Potions, and Ancient Runes." Belinda leaned back, "I can't believe they gave us so much homework! Its only the first day back!"

"Neither can I," James called out to them. James and the rest of the Marauders were walking toward them.

"What do you think they want?" Lily asked annoyed at the interruption.

"Dunno," Belinda responded.

The girls rose and walked over to talk with the four boys.

"Was there something you needed?" Lily asked them.

"No," Remus said, "we were just going to sit by the lake with you."

"Ok," Belinda said enthusiastically before Lily could object.

"I have a lot of homework so I'm just going to..." Lily began.

"You can do it later," Belinda said, grinning at her.

"Belle, please, lets just go to the library or something." Lily said, ignoring the boys.

"Come on Lily," Belinda argued, "I already said we would sit with them, just for a while."

"Fine" Lily grouched.

James carelessly slung an arm around Lily, "If I didn't know any better Evans," He started, "I would think you don't want to be around me."

Lily glared at him, "You're so conceited. And you're right, I don't want to be around you."

"Feisty!" Sirius remarked slyly. "I like them that way."

James smacked him in the head. "Ass!"

The six teenagers spent the day sitting under the tree and joking around with each other.

* * *

><p>"Come on Belle!" Alice called, "its almost dinner time!"<p>

"We're going to be late!" Marlene yelled into the bathroom.

"Just a sec!" Belinda called back. "I'm almost done."

Belinda emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later and Alice, Marlene and Belinda headed out of the common room.

"I wonder where Lily is," Marlene commented, noticing her friend wasn't with them.

"She's probably already at dinner," Alice said calmly.

Belinda shrugged and entered the Great Hall. She immediately spotted a clump of fiery red hair.

"Lily!" Belinda exclaimed, "We were wondering where you were."

"I was hanging out with Remus." Lily smiled and motioned for them to sit down.

"By 'hanging out' she means studying." Alice laughed.

Lily pursed her lips and shook her head. "Well, at least I was doing something productive." She said.

"Lighten up,"Alice said grinning, "Its okay to study, we just assumed you would wait a few days.'

"Then, I would get off track and..." Lily opened her mouth to continue, then fell silent.

Clink, clink, clink

The Hall fell silent as Dumbledore rose. He stood at the podium, observing them all.

"I hope you have had a wonderful first day back," He began, "I had forgotten to say that we will be having our first quidditch game in two weeks, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor, so captains of the quidditch teams please organize your team." He paused. "That is all, you may eat!"

Everybody ate their fill, laughing and talking with their friends. Then, when the clock stuck nine, all the students got up and left for their dormitories.

As Peter walked back from the feast, he felt sleepy as he walked up the staircase toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fairy Lights" He muttered. The portrait swung open and stepped through. His eyes felt heavy and he quickly moved upstairs to get ready for bed. After the meal, he had lost track of where James, Sirius, and Remus had gone. He was always the odd one out anyways. He removed his clothing and grabbed a shirt from the clean pile and underwear. He climbed into bed and pulled the curtains shut. He yanked up the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Remus felt slightly out of place in the cold Slytherin dungeons. James walked a few paces in front while Sirius walked next to him. It was the first prank they were going to play on the Slytherins and they wanted it to be one that remembered for a very long time.<p>

"Stop!" James hissed suddenly as they rounded a corner.

As the three of them huddled under the invisibility cloak, they watched as Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa came around the corner.

"Filthy little mudbloods, ruining this school." Lucius ranted. "They have no respect. They're as bad as Muggles!"

"Now Lucius, calm down. Lets just go to the common room and relax a while." Narcissa offered holding out a hand. The trio disappeared from view and James pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"That was close." Sirius whispered.

"Come on," James said, "we don't need any more close calls."

* * *

><p>The girls laughed as they left the feast and stood on the staircase.<p>

"Oh! Be careful you guys, it's moving!" Lily exclaimed.

They giggled again and they changed direction, trying to relocate the portrait of the Fat Lady.

When they reached it, Belinda said the password and they all clambered inside, ignoring the funny stares they got until they reached their dormitory.

The four of them were very tired and they all got into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and turned out the lights.

* * *

><p>And, outside, millions of miles away, in a dark countryside home, a figure in a black cloak headed toward the muggle house. He blew open the door with a jet of red light and shouting came from the house. Although the windows had some frost on them, a couple and a child's outlines could be seen. Three bursts of green light shot from the figures wand and as quickly as he had come, the person under the black cloak had disappeared into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

Thanks! 7 days to Christmas! :)


End file.
